


Hide and Seek

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier Shit (and more!) [2]
Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, holy trinity, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a game of hide and seek with the guys, a thunder/lightning storm kicks in.<br/>Mark comforts Jack when he discovers the Irishman is afraid of them.<br/>Or is he?</p><p>OR,</p><p>Jack has gotten over his fear of thunder storms but keeps the act up because he enjoys the attention from Mark, when really Cry is afraid and pretends to be manly in front of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> found a cute otp prompt and decided to expand the idea :)  
> (( http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/ ))

Mark wasn't exactly afraid of the dark, but Felix's house during night was quite creepy, he would admit that. Despite the largeness of his Swedish friend's house, Mark couldn't help but feel a little claustrophobic while he hid. Felix had to convince the others to play with him, especially Cry, oddly enough. 

"Oh hardy har har," Felix had said earlier that night, "you think it's funny now, but don't come to be crying when you've shit yourself out of fear, gents!" 

The guys didn't believe him when the blonde had said it would be scary, of course they hadn't, it was just a game of hide and seek for god's sake. But now, Mark couldn't help but agree, he was nervous and unbelievably jumpy. 

"Nah man, I checked my phone and it said there was a storm coming." Cry had rambled on about how it was a bad idea during the bad weather, none of them could quite put their finger on what his point was. "Plus, wouldn't you rather be snuggled up all warm watching a movie?" The brown friend had urged, obviously trying to get at something. 

But either way, they ended up playing and Mark couldn't help but wonder where Cry was now. Here the Korean was, back against the kitchen door, reaching for the handle slowly, contemplating whether or not he should go find a wardrobe to permanently hide in, or explore. Mark didn't like the idea of waiting in one place for the person it to eventually find you. It was easier, and more fun, to kind of follow them, making sure you knew where they were at all times. Except in his case, Ken had closed all the doors behind him, almost to clear his tracks, and Mark couldn't tell if he was still in the room, this then making it scarier. 

Mark took a small breath then slowly opened the door, just a little peek couldn't hurt. Eyeing past the small crack in the door, he saw a shadow rummaging through all the cupboards. It was dark in the kitchen, hell, it was dark everywhere, but there were silhouettes of everything so Mark could clearly make out things. Not to mention there were a lot of things on the bench, almost blocking Mark's small sliver of a view. Ken kept at it, opening different doors and closing them silently, probably to keep his location hidden from the other hiding people. Little did the bearded man know, Mark was watching already, noting every place he'd looked and the ones he hadn't.

 _They're full of food asshole, no one's gonna be hiding in there._ Mark scoffed mentally, what in the world was Ken looking for? 

Mark leaned back from the door to breathe, his breath was shaky from holding it for so long. He can never be sure if Ken could hear him breathing from a certain distance. _Better safe than sorry._

Taking another quick look, he searched for any more doors leading to other places in the kitchen, seeing there weren't, an odd feeling of panic rose in Mark's lower stomach. Mark carefully closed the kitchen door, deciding to make a run for it in case Ken decided to give up and come back through the door, running right into the Korean. He took off down the dim hallway, the whole house was silent and his footsteps were painfully making quite a racket. 

Mark panicked more once he'd turned the corner, he heard the kitchen door open faintly from behind him, he was safe and out of sight if Ken looking down the hallway. Mark thought quickly and didn't risk being caught, he opened the nearest door to him, close to a staircase. As soon as he'd gently opened it, an odd booming sound struck the entire house, seeming to echo a little. It caught Mark off guard and he jumped, feeling more on edge than ever he closed the door quietly. 

_Just thunder Markimoo. No need to be scared._

Once he'd closed the door, the room lit up quickly, spinning around, Mark thought he'd somehow been caught and the lights were on. Except, the light switch was right beside him, next to the door. 

Mark turned to face a bed littered with cushions, a wardrobe and a rather large window. The light quickly disappeared, it was only a flash. Cry had been right all along, a wicked storm was crawling in. The large window's white curtains weren't moving at all, luckily, but there was a familiar glow coming through, from the moonlight. It looked exactly like a horror movie, the gloomy room and small illuminated area.

 _Fuck you lightning._ Mark exhaled, maybe a too loudly, after the noise had quietened, the house fell silent again. Mark heard small footsteps coming his way, from the other side of the door, the Korean acted quickly.

The wardrobe wasn't safe, that would be the first place Ken would look if he came into this room. So Mark took a leap of faith and ran towards the bed, hiding in the sheets was a bad idea, in the movies, the person there is always found. Hiding in the cushions was also a shit idea, Mark would never be able to successfully hide himself in them, no matter how many there were. Mark decided for underneath the bed hopefully Ken wouldn't bother to look there, he hadn't seen the bearded man use his flashlight yet, so hopefully if he did peek underneath, the shadows would hide Mark. 

Crawling underneath, another thunder strike echoed throughout the room, making Mark wince a little in surprise. That's when he noticed the rain, it was tapping against the large window. This made the scene extra eerie and Mark couldn't help but smile gently at the situation, what a cliche game of hide and seek. Mark made it safely under the large bed, there was a pillow down there, for some odd reason. So Mark used it to cuddle against, suddenly becoming a little cold now that he wasn't running around or in constant spy-mode. The wind outside was unbelievably loud, tree branches were smacking against the window and Mark feared that Ken would think it was him and come in. He was on his shins, his knees hugging his chest with the pillow between his arms, under his chin, like a little child. 

The footsteps outside became a little louder but Mark could tell that they had passed the door, they became heavier and Mark assumed Ken was heading upstairs. Finally, Mark was a little relaxed now that Ken wasn't on his level, despite the fact he'd rather be trailing behind the older man, he was okay settling down in this spot for the rest of the game, however long that may take. 

Lighting bolted through the room over and over again, along with thunder, it was never ending, and it was making Mark slightly irritated. Mark crawled out from underneath the bed, getting sick of his position, it was starting to hurt his back. He questioned whether or not he should no go in the bed or the wardrobe, he really should have stayed under the bed, but it was painful after a while. Wardrobe it is.

He made his way in front of the wooden box-like thing, he hoped there weren't any clothes in there, Mark considered that as invading privacy. Shrugging it off, Mark reached for the handles and opened it up, right as the two doors swung open, a crack of thunder ripped through the air, larger and louder than the previous ones. 

A small body fell onto Mark, making both of them scream with shock. Mark's back collided with the ground, making a large thump. The smaller person was now tangled up on top of Mark, his arms seeming to be crushed behind one of Mark's shoulder blades and the back of his neck.

"What the fuck?" Mark tried pushing them off, still not getting a clear look at his face in the dark lighting, but he just yelled out in pain as his arms were still stuck underneath Mark. 

"Watch it, asshole!" A thick Irish accent filled the room, Mark leaning forward a little to get a closer look.

"Jack?" The Korean asked in shock, raising his eyebrows, "Funny running into you here."

Jack tilted his head and rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically whilst doing so. "We're not fucking soccer moms, now let me go." 

"We're not fucking them yet..." Mark winked, sharing a small fit of laughter with the lighter and smaller boy on top of him. Mark hovered his back and neck off of the ground, allowing Jack to free his arms, he rubbed them out, completely forgetting about the fact that he was sitting on top of Mark's crotch. That's when the Irishman decided to stretch a little, pulling his arms high into the air, his torso stretched tall as well.

His shirt lifting up a little and Mark was left to stare at the tiny glimpse of Jack's slight V-Lines. That was bad enough for the poor Korean, lying back first on the ground while Jack rode him. Mark's face was flushed a nice shade of pink, suggesting that he was very uncomfortable with this situation, but apart of him liked it. And he certainly didn't want to to explore that part of him, nope. 

That was when Jack relaxed from his little stretch, it had only lasted a few seconds, but staring helplessly at Jack's waist definitely felt like hours for Mark. Suddenly another bang of thunder echoed through the room, startling Jack, he jumped, _on top of Mark's crotch_

Mark grunted out in pain, and slight pleasure, pushing Jack off fully to cover his balls, "Dude!"

Jack took a second to realise what happened, then proceeded to double over in laughter, his cheeks flushed slightly. Jack crawled over to Mark, but once again thunder boomed throughout the room, sending Jack flying back in fear. The green haired man cover his ears and tucked his knees up to his chest. Mark giggled at this, aware that they were now sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the bed, if Ken were to open the door, he'd only see their hair sticking up over the bed covers. More thunder and lightning flashed, Jack whimpered out, and it dawned on Mark that his friend might be afraid of the storm outside. 

"Jack?" He asked, leaning over to place a hand on Jack's shoulder, he was currently shutting his eyes tightly and wrapping his arms around his face and ears. Jack screamed once Mark had touched him, also causing the Korean to squeal in surprise, "What?" Mark turned around, expecting Ken to be there, "What is it?"

 

When Mark turned back to face Jack again, he saw his eyes were sparkling with tears. _Holy shit, he is afraid of the storm._ Mark crawled closer, shushing Jack as he slowly rocked on his tailbone. "Jack? Are you okay?" Mark whispered, waiting for his friend to even look at Mark, he just nodded. Mark strung his arm around the boy's shoulders, bringing him closer so that he was now cuddling into his side. They stayed there for a few minutes, their backs leaning against the side of the bed and just staring out the moonlit window. It was quite romantic, Mark would admit.

"So, our little green haired friend is scared of thunder storms, hey?" Mark joked, Jack could hear the smile in his voice. It pained him to admit that he wasn't as scared as he'd used to be, and was really going with a plan. Jack stiffened a little, Mark assumed that he was uncomfortable with the topic because he was embarrassed of his fear, when really Jack didn't know how to tell Mark the truth. "Look, you don't need to admit it, it's okay."

Jack looked up, staring at Mark from below, "Thanks."

It made Mark feel weird and he couldn't bring himself to looking down into his friend's eyes, he knew that they were too pretty to be bale to look out of them. But, he forced himself to do it, leaning his head down a little and making eye contact with Jack. His eyes were blue and glassy, he hadn't been crying but there were traces of tears that hadn't spilt, it was too pure. Mark felt his heart wrench and he wondered if Jack could hear it banging against his chest, threatening to explode any second. 

Mark opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, speechless. Jack was still gazing up at Mark, they were both a little uncomfortable with the fact that this was meant to be a harmless game of hide and seek and now Jack was pussy-ing out.

"Why are you staring at me?" Mark finally said, failing to rip his eyes away from the deep blue ones below him, they were so adorable. 

Mark could feel Jack shrug against him, "You've got nice eyes," Jack giggled, finally looking away, staring back at the window, along with Mark, "no homo though, bro."

This time Mark chuckled, feeling his ears and cheeks heat up, _sure... no homo._

After quite a long break without thunder nor lighting, another strike of both hit the room, Jack hugging tighter into Mark, he didn't squeal this time.

"Mark, can I tell you a secret?"

Shit, Mark was horrible at keeping secrets, but nevertheless, he nodded.

"I-I'm..." Jack started, sinking into Mark more, if that was even possibly considering there wasn't even any space left they were already so close.

"It's okay, I won't bite." 

Jack's voice was barely a whisper, but in the silent room, Mark could still hear it, "I-I'm not actually a-afraid of thunder storms..."

Mark looked down at him in surprise, and somehow Jack brought himself too look up as well, despite the amount of guilt and embarrassment that was bubbling inside of him, "I just wanted you to...h-hold me..." Jack admitted, this time looking down in shame.

Mark didn't know what to say, he knew he was blushing like crazy and also felt his stomach drop once Jack had finished. Mark was about to pull away when he realised that he didn't care, he liked holding Jack anyway, "All you had to do was ask." Mark said quickly, he wasn't good in these situations and knew it was cheesy, but it was the best he could do. Faster than light, Mark leaned down and kissed the top of Jack's head, making the smaller's breath hitch loudly. 

"You're so dumb." Jack said, his voice high and giddy, he leaned into Mark, feeling the warmth of the bigger, buffer man. They'd completely forgot about the fact that they were currently playing hide and seek, and for some reason nothing in the world was a threat to Mark right now, except if someone dared take Jack away.

The door shot open and Mark and Jack separated, jumping up in surprise. It was Ken.

"Cry's having a panic attack!" Ken huffed, it was obvious that he'd been running, probably to find Jack and Mark. The two coloured haired men looked at each other, then looked back at Ken. Ken quickly waved at them, "Follow me!" he raced around the corner and Mark and Jack ran close behind.

They reached Felix's bedroom, upstairs. Ken, Mark and Jack rushed in, panting and looking straight at Felix and Cry huddled close on the ground. Felix was doing the same thing Mark had done to Jack, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and hugging him into his side. Cry's breathing was off and loud, he had tear stains down his cheeks and was hiccuping every now and then. Felix was drawing circles on his shoulder, resting his head on Cry's and cooing him sweetly.

Mark approached them, as well as Ken and Felix. They all surrounded the two boys sitting down, rocking each other. Mark turned back to Ken and raised an eyebrow, wondering what happened.

"He's afraid of the storm." Ken whispered, Mark nearly laughed, he knew how Felix felt. It was almost like deja vu, except this time, it was real and not the faux scene Mark and Jack had pulled off. Mark looked over at Jack and smiled, Jack was smirking cutely. This was going to be one hell of a night.

Luckily, about half an hour after Cry's breakdown, they'd all gone downstairs into the kitchen, found snacks and binged on Disney movies. Just like Cry had wanted. And now it all made sense, why Cry had been so stubborn to play hide and seek. Poor Cry. Well, at least Mark and Jack got to cuddle again out the couch, which didn't seem as weird, seeing that Cry and Felix were getting all lovey-dovey a well, if only Ken had someone to snuggle up with as well. 

"You've got Mr. Kisses! Shut up, Ken!" Felix had laughed, they all watched Ken jump around with a teddy bear twice his size.

"She's got no boobs." Ken pouted, while the others erupted into uncontrollable laughter. 

"Makes up for you having moobs." Cry smirked, earning a slap to the shoulder by Ken, who was now rolling on the floor with laughter.

Jack giggled against Mark's chest, causing Mark to hug him tighter and this time kiss his cheek, which then turned red, "Thanks, Mark." he whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything."

**Author's Note:**

> this one was really bad i know, i lost interest before jack was even introduced which is bad of me, IM SORRY!   
> but please keep reading these because ive got really nice prompts and they make me squeal they're so cute, i know that i'm enjoy writing them, more than this one because tbh it got a little boring and it didnt make sense.
> 
> thanks ilysm xx


End file.
